Simply Frustrating
by xFireWorx
Summary: Ellinad/Nadellis. The more time she spent with Nadie, The more places she went with Nadie, The more she lived with Nadie... Ellis found that it got worse.


This is my first try at stuff like this. I am not going to go into details about the lovey-dovey stuff because well that's kind of awkward for me still. However this pairing should have been made official, but _Bee Train_ loves to make these Yuri pairings so vague… and I feel the need to staunchly support it!

This hopefully will _not_ be the _only_ fan fiction I write for this pairing (I really want to boost up the overall amount in the _El Cazador _category to begin with) and I'm looking forward to writing it and hopefully you **points to reader** will enjoy reading (and reviewing?) it

_I dedicate this work of fiction to my beta, **Tsukuyomi Amaterasu**, for my other fan fiction (Naruto: Phoenix Chronicles) which I have been delaying for I think about a year now. He has been able to put up with that ridiculousness and for that I deeply thank him.  
_

**I do not own the show **_**El Cazador de la Bruja**_**; they all belong to **_**Bee Train. ©**_

Without further ado I present to you…

* * *

: Simply Frustrating :

Ellis is not a child of God. She was born in a laboratory. She had lived most of her life in captivity and rarely made contact with the outside world. She held practically no knowledge of these strange sensations called emotions.

When she met Nadie…

She war hurtled into the reality of emotions at blinding speed, one not even the genetically gifted Ellis could control. Her persona was shaped by her own experiences and she learned to give names to the strange sensations that coursed through her own body.

Even after coming to Winay Marka to unlock her witch powers, and staying with Nadie who had resumed her bounty hunter occupation she had learned a lot about the world and the things in it. Now though more than ever when she first started traveling with her partner…

…she was utterly confused.

Ellis took note of the lack of scenery passing her by all around her. Then she glanced back at the driver, who was focused solely on the road, her crimson hair whipped behind her and that jewel shined like the second sun, due to the speed of the car, and the vivaciousness of the sun. Unbeknownst to Ellis, Nadie's concentration on the road was completely false, in reality she was daydreaming about the girl in the seat next to her. Ellis continued gazing. She felt her chest clinch in pleasure and in pain. She held "the hot flames of love" for Nadie and she did not understand it, but nevertheless she knew it. Ellis' eyes left Nadie for a moment to disapprovingly glance at the speedometer. They were slowly, but surely accelerating. Nadie rolled her eyes at the girl who was worrying about their speed, "It's fine Ellis..." she managed to say, never taking her eyes off the road.

The more time she spent with Nadie, the more she wanted to be with her. It was consuming and intoxicating.

* * *

The dirty red jeep pulled up to a dusty gas station sputtering with the last of its fuel. The gas station also had a conveniently located _Amigo Tacos _right next to it. Ellis made this known with a quiet yip of "Tacos", and Nadie in response energetically nodded. Then, Nadie climbed out of the car hoisting herself over the door not bothering to actually use the door. It was all quiet at the gas station, only sounds of the wind whipping the dust could be heard, even with hearing like Ellis'.

Ellis' eyes followed her to the pump where there was a young blonde worker standing next to it ready to receive Nadie's patronage. Nadie cheerily greeted him and gave him the money for sufficient gas. He got up from his old wooden chair squinting to avoid getting too much flying dust in his eyes and attached the pump to the jeep; he was all smiles, no doubt from having a quick chat from such a beautiful girl. After the man disconnected the pump and closed the cover, Nadie jumped back into her seat and pulled away. Not before shooting Ellis, who was still facing the direction of the man, a curious look. Nadie could have just sworn she heard the girl growl.

"Ellis," said blonde turned, "did you perhaps see something _interesting_ about that guy?" Nadie teasingly asked the witch. Well, Nadie _appeared_ to be teasing, but she really felt unpleasant addressing the idea in her head that Ellis might be _romantically_ attracted to somebody. Nadie had never imagined that there would not be a day where she would have the witch all to herself, even if it was _only_ on friendly terms. Nadie suppressed a sigh.

"Not at all." Ellis replied back in a dead flat voice. Traces of anger were evident in the reply as she turned back towards the road. Nadie's face became more serious as she gave Ellis a hard look. Nadie was extremely relieved to hear that, but was lost on the reason as to why Ellis sounded so _bitter_ with that question. Ellis did her best to school her face to avoid showing signs of being flustered as Nadie stared at her. Ellis released the breath she did not even realize she was holding quietly when Nadie went back to scanning the roadside for a motel through the bustling people of the rural town.

The more she went places with Nadie, the more possessive she wanted to be of her. It was something she knew she couldn't help it.

* * *

Finally, after pulling up to a nearby motel and parking the car, the two girls made their way back to the _Amigo Tacos_ sighted earlier in the day for dinner. They happily chatted amongst themselves about silly topics. Ellis was smiling more these days, they both noticed. Ellis wished that Nadie would just hurry up and figure out why.

When they returned back to the motel, when they entered their room for the first time that they had reserved for themeselves . They realized that there was only one full bed. Nadie sheepishly grinned and had the slightest hint of red on her cheeks. "Geez, I wonder what they were thinking…? Oh well whatever…" Ellis kept a neutral look and just shrugged her shoulders. Inside her heart was soaring.

After they both cleaned up and climbed into bed they bid each other good night. As she did so Nadie wrapped her arms around Ellis affectionately as slightly nuzzled her before she quickly rolled over to sleep. Ellis generally would have accepted the act happily, but today more than ever she could feel her chest constrict _so much_ and she could not even move in that short time period to receive the cuddle. Instead her half lidded eyes continued to stare at the ceiling and she kept stiff and still, only her mouth moved to bid Nadie a good night as well.

The more she lived with Nadie, the more intimate she wanted to be with her to the point when she now wanted to be the _most_ intimate one with her. It gave her an inextinguishable fire and passion.

* * *

Even though she may not be a child of God, Ellis was still human. She could only stand so long being suspended between falsities and truth, friendship and something much more.

Before she could even stop herself Ellis found herself stifling a sob. She was now sitting up in bed covering her mouth with both hands. Her eyes were slammed shut, and the night was quiet enough that she could even hear her own teardrops plop and be absorbed into the pallid sheets of the bed. She started shaking slightly making small gasps as she continued to sob and cry softly.

Ellis was finally at her wit's end. She was completely exasperated, exhausted, and so very simply _frustrated_. She wished Nadie would just notice the way Ellis looked, talked, and acted to and around her was so much different than Ellis would with anyone other person in the world.

She felt gentle cool hands hold her hers and pull them away from her wet face. A hand placed under her chin and lifted it up. Ellis' eyes met with the most striking sight she had ever beheld in her tumultuous life. The clear moonlight reflected contrasting Nadie's soft, yet … passionate eyes that questioned her silently. Ellis had problems breathing at this and it took her a few moments to formulate words.

"Nadie," she started in a broken tone, "I'm just so frustrated…"

"Ellis please tell me what's wrong…so I can just go ahead and fix it…" Nadie answered a little sleepily deciding by the context that it could not be something too serious after all. Though whenever Ellis cried her chest pained her.

"You can't _just_ **fix** it Nadie. I don't think you're capable of doing so," cried Ellis suddenly loud which almost had Nadie fall off the bed in surprise. The red head realized that her previous word choice was not such a good idea after all. "… no matter how much I wish you could…" finished Ellis sorrowfully. When Ellis used a tone like that Nadie could not help but be scared. Only Ellis could contort Nadie's heart with a few words so easily. Nadie cautiously held Ellis' head and pressed their foreheads together.

"Shh… okay I'm sorry. Ellis please tell me what's wrong. When you hurt so do I you know…"

"I want you to… at least … _acknowledge_… how much… how much I… I love you…" Ellis said in a voice which Nadie could barely hear. When Nadie did though she saw the most beautiful creature sitting in front of her, the creature's sorrowful tears ready to pour. Nadie was ecstatic, on cloud nine, and soaring off to the heavens above. Ellis, on the other hand, was ready for a great pain to come, whether it is a slap to the face or heart. Nadie smiled cheekily and leaned in a little coming face to face with her partner.

"Gladly," she started and watched happily as her partner gasped in surprise. Nadie leaned in even more their lips coming dangerously close. Ellis was totally prepared to kiss her partner after dreaming so much about it. However she opened her eyes again to find that her partner had not closed the small gap. Nadie continued, "but, only if you acknowledge _how_ much _I_ **love **_you_…?" she finished her sentence smirking as Ellis made a sound of slight annoyance. Nadie pulled away from Ellis waiting for her answer with high hopes and anticipation.

"Yes, sir." Chirped Ellis in response, however, Nadie was not satisfied with that answer. Shaking her head she looked at Ellis intensely, making the latter's cheek flush.

"No, no, no Ellis," she said sweetly, so sweetly in fact her partner shivered, "don't you think now you should say 'yes, love'?". Nadie watched in fascination as her partner's cheeks continued to darken by the affectionate phrase that Nadie suggested. Ellis looked down in deep thought. She for a moment was at a loss. Wondering if this moment was actually happening, or whether she would once again wake up uncomfortable, but tantalizingly _close_ to Nadie. Ellis' doubts vanished when she glanced back up into Nadie's eyes. No, it was _really _happening. Ellis smiled.

"Uh, uh… yes, … l… love." Ellis replied happily, but still embarrassed by her own words. She was rewarded as Nadie pulled her in swiftly for their first kiss. To then be pushed back onto the mattress with a surprised squeak as Nadie continued to kiss her. Ellis happily obliged and kissed her back.

Ellis could not help but thinking about the romance novels that she once read that featured Nadia and Miguel. They got to have their kiss within seconds of confessing their love to each other. Nadie made her wait at least five minutes.

Nadie would always be simply, but pleasantly frustrating.

* * *


End file.
